Prayers of Hope
by skippinsunday
Summary: Syaoran is the son of a greek god. and because of one of his's dad's affairs, he is sent down to earth to protect the woman's daughter from his mother's revenge. Greek Mythology 101 CCS style. SxS of course.


Prayer of Hope

This will pretty much teach you Greek Mythology. I have made changes and I've made a lot of things up, so don't kill me for not following the REAL thing. But I pretty much stick to the truth. Hope you like this. I do not worship the following gods, they are just here for the story's sake. This is not blasphemy. Ok? Hope you guys like this!

Prologue

Fujitaka flicked on the lights of the living room. No, his wife wasn't there. He moved to the kitchen. No, not there. Fujitaka massaged his aching head. _Where is she? _

Then he heard noises coming from upstairs. Slowly, he climbed up, not wanting to make a sound. Then he heard it. A gasp followed by a low grunt and heavy breathing.

Fujitaka froze and held onto the railings for balance. All the rumors were true. Zeus _was _in love with his wife. He felt his heart break and he got dizzy. This was every husband's nightmare. Zeus, ruler of all gods was a notorious player who forced himself upon every woman he fell in love with. No, actually, he didn't have to force, women naturally fell in love with him, he was a god after all. Fujitaka sat down on the stairs, tears forming in his eyes. Things weren't supposed to be like this. Nadeshiko was 2 months pregnant with their second child.

Fujitaka sighed a little bit louder than necessary. Suddenly the rumbling stopped. A low curse was said, followed by several oh my gods. Fujitaka heard them shuffle out the bed and a door opened. But then, he didn't care anymore. His life was about to turn around… for the worse.

Nadeshiko ran as quickly as she could through the cherry blossom forest, her maid not so far behind. As soon as she spotted the tall, broad figure she stopped. The figure seemed to hear and turned to face her 9 month pregnant figure. Zeus felt a stab of guilt, Nadeshiko's beautiful face was stained with tears and worry.

"Zeus, I…I don't know what to do…." This was followed by sobs. "Hera's after me… she said… it was all my fault and… she will kill me!" Nadeshiko screamed in grief, clutching her stomach protectively.

"Nadeshiko" Zeus sighed as he lifted her chin. "I am sorry. There is nothing I can do about Hera's jealousy. But I will make it up to your child. I will shower it with blessings. Hera bore me a child 5 years ago, he is the bringer of hope and the swiftest of gods. He will guide your child. I will make sure of it." Zeus smiled a sad smile.

"You ruined-" Nadeshiko gasped as her water broke. Just as Nadeshiko collapsed, but just in time for her maid, Clair, to help, a golden car came down from the heavens. It was Poseidon's prized vehicle. And then an angry Hera got out.

"ZEUS! Didn't I tell you, ONE more of your dallying and it's goodbye to your slut's pretty head!" Hera screamed, slapping Zeus on the face.

Zeus turned red. "None of them are sluts, all of those things are my fault. You do not interfere with my affairs!" he shouted, enough for the whole world to hear.

"I don't care! Isn't it enough to have me! Just me! Am I not beautiful enough! Am I not good enough for you! Don't you pity those women I _have _to kill!" Hera slapped him again.

"No one said you have to kill them! No one wants a jealous woman for a wife!" he said, thunderbolt already in place.

"You know, it's always interesting, watching you two fight, like brother and sister. Oh yes, you are siblings!" Poseidon laughed at his joke, leaning on his trident.

"Poseidon! Why did you bring my _wife?_ What could you have possibly been thinking! The next time your off with one of your women, I'm bringing your wife!"

"Why did I bring her? Didn't I just tell you? It's interesting watching you two fight." Poseidon shrugged with a roguish smile. "Anyways, I unlike you, don't cheat on my wife."

"Why can't you be more like him!" Hera growled.

"Dear god! If he were like me what fun would I have?" Poseidon opened his car door. "You two coming?"

Hera glared at Zeus one last time and got into the car. Zeus stopped and looked around. Nadeshiko was gone. He looked at Poseidon and mouthed thank you. He was answered with a nod.

On the track field of Olympus, 23 years later…

"Won again!" Syaoran laughed at Ares who was two laps behind.

Ares panted heavily. "Not surprising, seeing you _are _the god of speed." Ares spat at him. Being the god of war, he hated losing… anything.

"Don't have to be so hateful you know. It's just a game." Syaoran frowned. His brother never did enjoy their daily squabbles.

"Part of the job." Ares cast him a dark look and left.

Syaoran shook his head and looked at the sky. A few eagles were flying around the sun and the clouds were shaped as horses. Looks like Zeus was playing with the sky again. Olympus wasn't a world like the mortals put it. It was a cold empty place full of hatred and jealousy. Just like the under world.

"Ehmm… Syaoran, I've got a message from dad." Hermes, Zeus messenger tapped Syaoran.

"What does he want now?" Syaoran groaned.

"Just wants to see you." Hermes gave Syaoran a pitying smile. The last time he saw Zeus, he looked like hell.

Syaoran grunted and walked lazily to Zeus's room. He passed by the three graces.

"Syaoran, would you tell father that we are in need of new instruments, we are going to play in the feast tonight." Aglaia chirped. Syaoran was the only one who was immune to the graces' charms.

"Sure thing, how'd you know I was going to his room?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

The three giggled. It was more like the other way around, they were completely charmed by Syaoran. "Of course nothing like what you're thinking!" they laughed behind their fans.

Syaoran wanted to roll his eyes; those three were some of the biggest flirts in Olympus… aside from him. Last month, they ran to Zeus telling him that Syaoran was gay because he wasn't interested in any of them. This of course, wasn't true. But Zeus did strike him with a thunderbolt.

"Or have you all forgotten that I don't date or marry sisters?" Syaoran gave a lop-sided grin.

"No." they sighed. "Apollo just got out of his room and said something about you."

Noting their frowns, he nodded and left.

Zeus was there sprawled out on the bed, staring into space.

"You sent for me?" Syaoran walked in without knocking.

"Yes. Syaoran, I have a question for you. Have you ever made a promise?" Zeus said, not looking at Syaoran.

"Why would I do something stupid like that?" Syaoran smiled.

Zeus sat up, all seriousness on his face. "But you do know what it feels like to make a promise to a dying person?"

"Now that's even more stupid, don't tell me you did that?" Syaoran shook his head.

Zeus looked guilt-stricken. "Yes, I did."

"Wait. Does this have something to do with me?" Syaoran asked, with complete cool.

"Yes. It does." Zeus looked at his son. "I need a favor."

Syaoran thought for a while. He was one of Zeus's younger sons and if he wanted something important done, he would have gone to someone older, more experienced.

"What is it?"

"I had an affair when you were young. It was with a pregnant woman and I made her a promise just before she died. I told her that you'd protect her child."

"_Protect her child_? How could you promise that without knowing if I would! Why just now? Why not when I was younger? Why didn't you pick someone else to do that!" Syaoran was outraged, he did not have control over his life.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry… one question at a time. I knew you would because it isn't in you to hurt a girl. Her mother needed hope, so did her child and her family. Why now? Because she needs you the most. So you are going down to earth whether you like it or not. Besides, it would give you a good reason not to judge who is the most beautiful goddess thing your mother is obsessed with. And I promise to make it worth your while, lots of beautiful women down there." Zeus shrugged.

Syaoran scowled. But then he thought about it. A long time on earth equals a long time away from Olympus. Syaoran considered this and sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it. But what do you want me to do?" Syaoran frowned at his dad's happy expression.

"What you do best. You leave tonight. I've already got everything planned for you, don't worry."

Syaoran got up and walked to the door, but before he left, "You slept with a pregnant woman?"

"Good morning mom!" Sakura greeted the picture happily as she ran down to the kitchen, camera case in hand.

"Sakura, awake already?" Fujitaka smiled at his daughter.

Sakura nodded. "Early shooting today. Morning sun's perfect for the new line." Sakura wolfed down a cup of tea and a bun. "Thanks for breakfast dad!" and she was off.

"Hey dad, when Sakura gets down, can you tell her that her camera's in my room." Touya gulped down a cup of coffee and was off.

Sakura scowled at her camera case. There wasn't a camera. _Damn Touya…must never let him borrow anything again. _It was just a good thing that Tomoyo ordered back-up equipment. Tomoyo, her best friend was a fashion designer, and she got to shoot the pictures.

"Sakura, we have a new model… can you please tell him where everything is… everyone's busy." And Tomoyo ran to another model.

Sakura sighed and walked to the entrance of the shooting. There was a big crowd. _How can you find the right model in a room full of models…_Sakura stopped walking. Now she knew, she'd remember a face and body like that anywhere… especially a face and body that sort of _glowed._

Well, that's it! It's obviously modern day. Please read and review! I don't own anything but the story! Don't forget! And I am not insulting anyone. So don't kill me. This actually was pretty quick. I'll update when I can! BYE!


End file.
